Wolf's Rose
by JC Rose
Summary: Set in London in 1983, Helga finds herself face to face with the masked man of her dreams, the young alluring man behind the mask who knows her name as she knows his, has a proposition for her..will she or wont she? Told from Helga's POV slightly AU and Rated T for romantic themes. A must read for Hey Arnold lovers. Inspired by Music and Phantom of the Opera. Cover art by DA friend


A deviation I wrote with a picturesque drawing from a friend at the time.

* * *

_**Wolfs Rose...** _

An intense **Arnold** X **Helga** one shot

Setting: **London****,** on a dark winters evening.

Year: _1983_

_Theme: Phantom masked, forbidden and hidden love_

* * *

Do you want me for revenge?  
Do you want me for your hunger?  
Do you want me for your lust?  
Do you want me for your desire?  
Do you want me for your distrust?

Playing with my blonde curls, your hands are cold as ice  
Against my face, I feel through the gloves  
Whilst the light shines from the clock tower...  
The rain drops and hits us both, harder and harder it falls

Together we melt into each other  
You ask me with a rose pressed against my back  
If i would offer your my soul?

I exhale and say "yes"

That is not enough for you

"What about your thirst?"

"Yes" I reply, barely able to say the words.

My breathing is shallow and my voice is hoarse  
I want to cry but feel like I may choke

Lastly he grabs me by the waist  
I cannot see his eyes, they are covered by a mask  
Hidden int he dark with the light of the moon, illuminating my senses and enticing my soul  
He pushes me closer and swiftly steals a kiss  
How forcefully he presses his lips against mine

We push away and he breaths against my neck  
His warm breath is hovering over and he is about to ask me something...  
I beat him to it, this time I speak up with my eyes watering and my vision altered

"Do you love me?" I bravely ask

He holds me tighter, I feel his chest against mine  
Strands of hair blow against the wind entangling into each other  
He lets the smallest of smiles break across his face  
With a voice darker than the night itself and a look of passion he replies

"Yes"

I have no choice but to respond.

My voice waivers

"Yes"

He knows be my name.

He has seen my shadow walk along the streets of Westminster on the nights  
How unforgiving these winter nights are, leaving chills and numb sensations in my hands and my feet.

Tonight he decided to approach, although he was none the wiser to my knowledge of him  
For I had seen him hide behind the abbey, like an animal in the night, scared of the sounds he whisked himself away.

I yearned to hold out my hand to him and call out...alas , I refrained  
Until tonight when he grabs me by the arm and holds me close

"Helga" He says

"Will you?"

I press my pale fingers underneath his mask and gently remove it  
His eyes are teal, glistening in the rain...

Smoke fills the streets and the clouds darken.

"For you?"..I softly reply ..."Anything"

He takes the rose, still pressed against my back and hands it to me

"Good." He grins.

Taking me in his arms he carries me. I cling to him for my dear life as she sprints down the streets, his hair soaked in rain.

The pounding thud of his feet against the concrete is parallel to the sound of my heart  
Beating, beating beating...

When at last he stops and lays me down, in a large white bed covered in dark satin sheets  
He closes the velvet curtains and kneels beside me

"Stay" He pleads..

"Forever?" I dare ask, tilting my head ever so gently.

He runs his fingers over my face and closes my eyes.

"Yes"

I feel warm underneath the sheets, covering me  
He presses his lips on my forehead and strokes my hair  
The comfort is like nothing I have ever experienced or will again

Removing his cape and throwing his mask onto the carpet  
He gently presses his body on to mine

"Will you?"

I inhale his scent of musk and winter air

"Forever and ever." Is my last response...

THE END

* * *

I was listening to _"You took the words right out of my mouth"_ AND_ "I would do anything for love"_ By Meatloaf when I wrote this...

Theme very loosely based on the **_Phantom of the Opera._**

Its an amazing stage show. Everyone should see it.

Written in 2013

Jc Rose


End file.
